Talk:Sundew/@comment-34206670-20190617145756/@comment-31608294-20190617213156
"I'd like to hear how you developed this theory, I am interested in your thought process." Well, it started with seeing it pointed out in the article originally like most of my theories start from discussions I've happened to see on here in threads or random possibilities in articles such as the one we're talking about. But as for expanding on it, I just took into account that homophobia hasn't been a thing in Wings of Fire as of the first twelve books, then I thought "The dragons of Wings of Fire clearly aaren't homophobic naturally, but what if something horrible happened that caused a tribe to become homophobic to a slight extent?" That's really all there is to where I came up with the theory. If my interpretation of Sundew's thought in that moment I screenshot earlier proves correct, I don't think the LeafWings are homophobic due to bigotry, hate, and such but rather simply they can't afford to have any member of their tribe not having their own dragonets due to Queen Wasp's genocide against their species. (I know that's repeating what I said before, but that's all there really is too it.) Before Queen Wasp's genocide, I doubt the LeafWings cared if somebody was gay/lesbian, but after their population was all but destroyed, whoever was left in charge of the survivors probably decided that all members of the tribe would have to have dragonets, no exceptions, or they'd risk extinction. But unfortunately that belief probably stuck on 50 years after they went into hiding in the jungle, leaving Sundew in a difficult position since the LeafWings might still believe in the "no exceptions" decision that was made about their tribemates needing to reproduce for their tribe's sake. Which if this theory does end up being true, I feel like there might be a small subplot of Sundew trying to not only convince the rest of her tribe to save the HiveWings (by presenting her evidence of the plants Queen Wasp uses to control them to whoever the "first in command" is her parents are only "second in command") but also trying to convince them that it's been fifty years, and they don't need to worry about going extinct anymore. Those two things, I think might be a big part of Sundew's character development (her changing her feelings about the HiveWings in general, which was hinted in The Hive Queen when she willingly made sure a HiveWing wouldn't die when they burned Wasp's greenhouse being the first part of her character development; the second part will be Sundew standing up to her parents and her tribe in general by saying they don't need to be against LGBT dragonsin those exact words, but you get the idea anymore since it's been 50 years, and she should be allowed to love whoever she wants now that there's plenty of other dragons who are having dragonets). Phew. That explanation of my theory and how I expect Sundew's character to develop in The Poison Jungle took longer to write than I thought. I would've been furious if we lost power again like we did this morning before I could hit 'post comment'.